


"Science, John."

by abbykate



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, POV John Watson, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/abbykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elementary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Science, John."

"Science, John."  
Simple chemicals  
You said.  
Chains and bonds  
Together and together and together  
\- Suddenly it all makes sense.  
We are elemental atomic  
And then we   
Explode -   
We are supernova meets  
Plain blue oxygen,  
Isn't that what I am?  
The bubbles in your blood,  
You said,  
The smell in your sheets?  
And you - orangeblast bright,  
The wheels of my eyes  
Gone black at the edges,  
You feed me -   
Expand - Bigger  
\- Bigger still -  
I infuse your oblivion  
You ignite my entire sky  
And we burn  
Sinew deep and unforgettable.


End file.
